


Addicted (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Addicted (Poem)

You are an addiction  
I can't stay away  
You say to me  
Come on, let's play  
My body says yes  
My mind screams no  
My heart says maybe  
So come on, let's go.  
I think about you  
Day and night  
I hope that we  
Will never fight  
I want to hold you  
All night long  
Longing to be held  
In your arms so strong  
You have me addicted  
I am so drawn to you  
You are my addiction  
Without you, I am blue.


End file.
